Love You To The Last Bite
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Vampire Frerard! Nuff said... Alot of randomness... Because I wrote this story hyped up on Skittles, Coffee, Monsters, and lolly pops. I warned you... Reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

Love You To The Last Bite.

Okay first off, the name of this story came off a McFlurry from McDonalds. It was sitting on my dresser, I was on my bed, and the side says, 'Love It To Bits' and I thought it said, "Love You To Bites' Till i re-read it. So I was writing my other frerard, listening to Skylines And Turnstiles then BAM! This story came along... But honestly the plot has been in my head for quite awhile now... But the final plot just now came to me :)) Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, its a vampire story! Dont like? Dont read! Ohhhh! And! I dont own any of this, nor will I ever, it never happened, never will, it came from the psycotic box I call my brain.

CHapter One: Your Gayer Than Elen Kid!

"Frank!" I spun on my heel, crouching down into a predatory pose. But it was just Mikey, oh yeah, I'm Frank, Frank Iero to be exact. I'm also a vampire, suprise!

"Hey Mikes. Whats up man?" I stood from my crouch, and straightened my black tee shirt. Lets see, Mikey, yeah he was my best friend, he knew I was a vampire, but thats only because that mother fucker turned me... But... I love it so why should I complain?

"Nothing? What are you doing in an ally?"

"Hunting, whats it look like I'm doing? Getting some chick preggers? Your the mother fucker who turned me! I need to eat." I grimaced at the thought of getting some chick prego, and shivered lightly.

"I said I was sorry! And really Frank? Well that chick must look pretty manly, considering the fact that you are gayier that Ellen DeGenerous. (A/N-No clue how to spell that chicks last name! Sorry!)" He laughed at me, yeah, get the giggles out of your system, I'm a gay vampire. But you call me Edward once and I will rip your throat out! I'm a V-A-M-P-I-R-E not a sparkly forest fairy, I mean damn!

"Yeah... Haha... Funny, I'm gay and aint afraid to damit it. Just thinking about the feeling of a cool, pale, muscular, sexy chest flushed against mine, and him taking a dominate step while battling tounges to get the privledge to explore the others mouth, it gives me the chills." I sighed contently, looking up at the dark sky in pure bliss.

Mikey coughed, "And gives you a boner."

I heard his laughter when I looked down, it was true... Damn... I blushed red, how can a vampire blush? Thats what I want to know... Like what the hell...

"Well, if you dont mind. I need to eat, what the hell do you want?"

"My brother is coming home from college tomorow. I want you to meet him..." I looked at him... I knew Mikey had a brother, apparently that's how Mikey was turned, his brother came home one day a vampire, and BAM vampire Mikey. Then that doucher dicited to turn me and his girlfriend (Alicia)…

"Doesn't he like hate himself? For turning you I mean?"

"Naw, he got over it. I saw him bout' a month ago..." He gave me a small smile before saying, "But, I'll leave you be. Have a nice bite."

"Yeah, and before this I was a happy vegetarian." I stuck my tounge out at him before running off into the night.

Quickly I ran across the street to the local diner. The owner was a vampire, who also happened to know me, and always had blood in the back.

"Hey there Carl!" I saw him behind the counter, he looked quickly up.

"Frank Iero! Long time no see!" His face exclaimed into a smile.

"Its been two days Carl, thats hardly a long time!" I laughed and slid into one of his bar stools.

"Lemme' guess? The usual?" I laughed, the usual was a large cup of blood and coffee mixed together.

"Yep." I smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Returning a few moments later with a large cup in his hands. He slid it in front of me, I took a huge gulp before sighing.

"No live one today then Frank?"

"I never said that Carl my dear." I flashed him a toothy smile.

"Who was the lucky winner?" Luckly the diner was almost empty, no ears to pick up on our convorsation.

I chuckled, yeah lucky… "I didn't kill anyone, he seemed to enjoy it."

Carl laughed at the word 'he', you see Carl blames me for gayness, ALL gayness. Carl was a big homophobe, but doesn't mind me for some reason, he knows I'm gay, hell EVERYONE knows.

"Whats on the agenda for tomorrow, kid?" Carl asked once I finnished my drink.

"Mikey's brother is coming to town." I replied.

His face paled, "Gerard Way is coming back to town?"

That was strange… I raised an eyebrow and sceptically said, "Yes… Why?"

"Oh Frank, you don't want to get mixed in with his crowd. Stay away from him." I just looked at him.

"Its_ Mikey's _brother. Mikey, aka my best friend who wouldn't hurt a fly. That fucker wont even bite a human. His brother cant be that bad." I sighed and nodded to the door, "I have to go, don't worry about me Carl. I may be a fag but I can protect myself."

"Frank!" He yelled after me, I stoped and turned to him. His eyes were sad when he said, "Don't come back here with him Frank. Not him."

I stared at him in disbelief for a second before locking my jaw and turning swiftly on my heel.

I ran home quickly through the rain, checking my watch it was after midnight. I shared a small four bedroom apartment with Mikey and Alicia, who were most likely already here.

"I'm home!" I slammed my keys on the coffee table, and listened. Nothing. It was quiet in the apartment.

"MIKES! LICIA'!" I yelled again, and walked into the kitchen, noticing the note on the fridge.

'_Be home in the morning with Gee and his friends. Don't burn anything. –Mikey & Alicia.'_ I quickly skimmed the note over, smiling at the burn part.

So I had the house to myself, what to do… I tapped my chin thoughfully like they did in the movies, and jumped up.

"SKITTLES!" I screamed into the empty living room. I ran to the kitchen, reaching under the sink and bringing out the three jumbo bags of skittles I had stored there before starting the coffee maker.

I threw the fruit flavored candy on the couch, and yanked open the stereo cabinet under the TV, turning the misfits up as loud as it would play. I was singing along, while jumping on the couch eating my life source when the coffee maker beeped.

Before the night was through and I passed out on the couch, I ate all the skittles, went through two pots of coffee, three cokes, and six CDs. There was skittles, pillows and coke cans scattered around the living room, and at least ten different coffee cups on in random places. I was upside-down on the couch, my head barely on the cushons, one foot off the back, the other off the side and my arms flared around me. Mikey was going to be pissed.

Chapter One? Hmm… I could see myself doing that end part... God help me if I ever live alone O_O

~Bree


	2. Chapter 2

Love You With Every Bite(2): What the hell is all this?

"FRANK ANTHONY IERO! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I jumped up, causing me to fall off the couch into the floor.

I looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway with three other guys plus Alicia. The three guys looked amused while Mikey looked ready to kill me. I rubbed my eyes, and ran my fingers through my shoulder length black hair.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Mikey yelled, guesturing to the skittle, mug, can mess.

"Uhh... Those are skittles... Thats a coffee mug in the chair cushion... and those are coke cans under the coffee table..." I answered sleepily. Standing up and streaching.

"I left you here for less than ten hours and you destroy the house!"

I sighed, "Are you on your period?" He sounded like a pre teen girl with hormones the size of fucking Canada.

He just gave me the 'what the hell?' look and turned to the others, who I guessed were his brother and friends. They were laughing their asses off, but quickly shut their mouths when Mikey looked at them.

"I'm sorry for Frank's behavior, he is like a five year old."

I scoffed and stepped forward to push him out of my way.

"I'm Frank. Thats my mess. I was bored." I smiled brightly at the three, thats when I looked at the one in the middle. He was apsolutely gorgeous! His black hair hung down, sheilding his face in a perfect mess, his hazel green-brown eyes slightly rimmed in black eyeliner peeking out from behind his hair, his lips ever so slightly chapped, but still soft looking, and his little button nose. He was fucking adorable!

"I'm Gerard." He spoke softly, and held out a hand to me, which I shook delecately.

"Ray Toro." The boy with the super jew fro looked at me. I was just about to open my mouth and ask to touch his hair when he said, "You may touch my hair this once. Only this once though, because I know you are thinking it."

I poked his fro, it was soft, like puppy fur... I laughed, and shook his hand after touching the amazing fro. The last boy had a blonde mohawk looking thing, and a lip ring like me, he introduced himself as, 'Bob.'

"Well i have to clean this up before Mikey has a spaz attack and tries to rape me." I smiled a bright smile before running into the living room to clean up. But not before i snuck a small look at the sexy Gerard once more.

Gerard POV (dont get used to it, im more comfortable in POV de la Frank :o)

Mikey was leading us into his house, telling us to expect the worse because he left his roommate home alone. He quickly unlocked the door and peaked in. There was a coffee cup in the middle of the hall... He groaned.

We stood in the doorway, and Mikeys mouth dropped, there were skittles covering every inch of the room, coffee cups in the most awkward places, and coke cans on the floor. I noticed the mess first, then the small figure sprawled out on the couch in loose pajama pants and no shirt. Tattoos covered alot of body, but they didnt look like he was trying to be tough, they fit him perfectly.

"FRANK ANTHONY IERO! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Mikey was yelling at the boy, which caused him to fall off the couch with a loud 'THUMP' I wanted to help him... What the hell! My mind needs to shut the fuck up. Not every guy you meet is gay, Gerard! I yelled orders at myself.

While yelling at my mind, he was also getting yelled at by Mikey, I snapped back into reality when he walked up to me. He was smiling, he had a nice smile... Not too big, not too small. Perfect.

"I'm Frank. Thats my mess. I was bored." He looked at me, he seemed to be judging me with his eyes. I laughed, and held out my hand.

"I'm Gerard..." His hand clasped in mine, his was so tiny and fragile, it looked as if it would break in the slightest bit of pressure. Gah! Why must he be so fucking small and cute. I was a vampire, I shouldnt be going soft for this 5"2 boy.

I watched as the guys introduced themselves, holding back the jelousy when he gave his attention to the other boys, he spoke again after a moment.

"Well i have to clean this up before Mikey has a spaz attack and tries to rape me." He chuckled, and spun around, turning into a little spaztic, vampire, energizer bunny when he cleaned.

Mikey shook his head at the small boy, and scoffed to himself. His girlfriend, Alicia as she said her name was, started talking to us, "Okay, We have two extra rooms... There is also an extra bed thing in Frank's room if any of you are really opposed to sharing beds..."

"I will not share my bed with Gerard..." Ray spoke up, "He likes to spoon..."

"I wont share my bed with anybody! Thats not cool..." Bob said, i knew it was coming, he hated people being in his bed.

"Well Gerard, you could sleep in Frank's room i guess... You would have to talk to him though..." Alicia said as Mikey stepped forward, wrapping his arm around.

"I'll go talk to him..." Mikey smiled, kissing his girlfriends cheek before walking back down the steps they had lead us up.

I was sharing a room with Frank... Lovely... This should be fun.

Frank POV (sorry for the flip flopping)

I picked up the last coffee mug from inside the plants leaves, and went to go put it in the sink.

"Turns out you will be sharing your room..." Mikey said coming into the kitchen with me.

"With?"

Please dont say Gerard, dont say Gerard... "Gerard."

AHH FUCK! I was screaming in my head, this was lovely, fucking lovely, I was sharing my room with my best friends sexy ass brother. And it was a mess too...

"Okay..." I choked out, before running up the steps, passing them in the hall, smiling slightly.

I flung open my door, and started picking up the clothes, and junk around the room, shoving it where it was suposed to go. There was a cough in the doorway.

"You know you dont have to clean for me right? I'm a mess." Gerard was leaning on the doorframe, watching me intently.

"It... Would have been... Uhh... Rude to leave it messy..." I stuttered out, cleaning off the space where the small cot sat in the far corner.

I could feel his eyes on me as I finnished up the cleaning. Once it was all clean and smelling nice, I told him where everything was, setting his bag on his bed.

"Thank you Frank..." He wispered when we were going to sleep that night.

I rolled over, staring at him in the darkness across the room, "For what?"

"Dunno... Sharing your room?"

I chuckled, "Anytime... Night..."

"Night Frank..." He replied softly, and I fell asleep in the comfortable silence of the room.

O_O I gots my Pencey Prep CD... :D Bree is happy :))

~Bree


	3. Chapter 3

Love You With Every Bite(3): Walmart...

*Gerard PoV*

"PSSSSTTT..." I was being poked, in the side, repeatedly... and I didnt like it...

"PPPPPPPPSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! GGGGEERRRAAARRDDDDDD..." The annoying little poker was wispering lightly in my ear.

"Go 'way." I grumbled, rolling over.

"Hey!" It yelled, then I felt something soft start to beat my body, "Wake. Up. I. Want. To. Go. To. Walmart." I got hit with every word, my eyes snapped open to reveal Frank standing by my bed holding a pillow.

Light was shining in the window, and I looked over at the clock to see it was just after eleven a.m. I glared at the small boy.

"I was sleeping!" I growled at him, and he gave me an 'i'm so innocent' look.

"Mikey said that if I woke you up we could go to Walmart... I wanna go to Walmart!" He pouted.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR WALMART?" I yelled. Really? He woke me up... for Walmart.

"Yes..." Okay so I had to admit his pouty face was adorable, his little lower lip jutting out ever so slightly shaking, and his eyes wide. Damn, I was Gerard mother fucking Way, the sass master, and I was basically fangirling over a itty bitty vampire boy... Pathetic...

"Are you mad at me?" I looked up at him, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"...No... But you better take me to get some coffee before I kill you painfully." He made an ':O' face and guestured his arm to the door.

"Common then! Hurry up! As I said before, I wanna go to walmart." This kid was full of energy and dead set on getting to Walmart... I slowly got up and trudged past him into the hall.

Once in the kitchen Mikey gasped, "Holy fuck you actually got him up!"

I ignored him, walking to the full coffee pot, filling the cup quickly.

"You better be gettin ready to go to Walmart mother fucker, you promised!" Frank yelled at my younger brother.

"I know, I know... I was hoping Gerard would kill you so I didnt have to take you."

"I wouldnt kill him." I grumbled into my cup.

Mikey just looked at me, "Just for that, you're coming too."

"Where are the guys?" I replied, avoiding his statement.

"Watching TV in the living room."

"Are they coming?" I asked.

"No, they dont wanna be Frank's bitch, and if you go to Walmart, you will somehow be suckered into being his bitch, that or the one who has to babysit him."

I just looked at him, wide eyed... His... Bitch?

At Walmart *still Gerards PoV*

"PUSH ME!" We had only been in the Walmart for three seconds when Frank climbed into a cart. I just looked at him.

"Push me Gerard! Please Please Please!" I rolled my eyes, getting behind the cart.

"Biiitttcchhhh..." Mikey was taunting from behind us, I only shot him a glare.

I was pushing him through the isles, and he grabbed the most random stuff from the shelves. There were stuffed animals, toys, blankets, chairs, and whatever else he wanted. I think he even had a steering wheel somewhere too.

"I have to pee." He announced after awhile. I chuckled.

"Nice to know."I replied, Mikey was looking through the books behind us somewhere.

He jumped up from his spot in the cart, "I'll be back."

He walked off in the direction of the bathrooms, and thats when Mikey came up beside me.

"So brother o' mine, the big bad Gerard Way is crushing on my best friend." He smirked.

I stared open mouthed at him, "I am not..."

"Liar. I'm your brother Gee, you can tell me."

I was blushing, i could feel it, "I'm not..."

"Blushing. Your lying to me. You know I dont care your gay, and I wont care you like him. Common tell me..."

I just stared at him for a while, then I mumbled a barely hearable, "I like him."

"What was that Gee?" He leaned in cuping his ear.

"I... Like him okay?" I almost yelled.

"Who?" I turned to see Frank standing by the cart, arms crossed, frowny face.

Ah fuck, was my only thought.

:DD Yeah, I'm wearing converse to prom. With my dress. You think a clumzy, ungainly, fucktard like me that cant walk on flat surface is gonna wear heels? HELL NO! and plus, if I wore heels or flats I would match everybody else...Thats retarted... So I shall wear my good old Converse. And next year some combat boots? Maybe some Doc Martins? :D I love yall'.

~Bree


	4. Chapter 4

Love You With Every Bite

My stupid douch-cock of a laptop wont let me put my Pencey Prep CD on it, so ima write while it loads :DD Here ya goes!

-XXoXX-

Frank PoV

Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! He liked someone... But he said him... So he IS gay... Naw, i just heard it wrong. But he looked at me, like a deer in the headlights. I just looked back at him.

"Uhh... Nobody?" He muttered, looking at the ground.

"Iniciate awkward silence." Mikey was laughing silently... The silence was awkward... Very awkward.

"Thats cool! I would love to meet them one day!" I tried to be positive, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Err... Maybe..." He scratched his neck, and then questured to the cart, "Wanna put all this back and get going?"

I nodded, and helped him put everything back where it belonged. Once the cart was empty I bought my skittles and we left.

"I'll be in my room." I muttered once we got home, I trudged my feet up the flight of stairs, slamming my door once inside.

I turned up the music and climbed under my duvet. I was hungry by now, and not for a cheese burger either. Climbing out of my bed I pulled on my converse, and fixed my hair a little bit.

"Hey! Where you going Frank?" Mikey asked when I passed the living room.

"I'll be back later, I'm hungry." I muttered, opening the front door. I hadnt realized how long I was actually in my room because it was dark now. But that was good.

I ran to the bar up the street, with vampire speed it only took me a few seconds. Slowly, I pushed open the door, it was pretty full.

After seven drinks, and five shots I was piss drunk, making out with some random boy who oddly (not really) looked slightly like Gerard. He tasted like stale beer and french fries, not the greatest combination in the world, but I needed to take my mind of Gerard, and I was hungry. No starving.

"Lets get out of here." I wispered in his ear, and he nodded, taking my hand.

I lead him out the bar and to an ally, away from the public eye.

"You will not move, or make any sound." I looked in his eyes, and pinned him against the wall. He was frozen, his mouth shut tight. I grabbed him and sunk my teeth into his warm neck. Blood flowed into my mouth, warm and soothing. I moaned slightly, and tightened my grip. He tasted heavenly.

Gerard PoV

Frank had been acting weird ever since we left Walmart, it was starting to worry me. He had been gone 'eating' for over four hours now, it was one a.m. he was starting to make me anxious.

Then the door busted open, and he stumbled in. He fell over some shoes and cursed as he fell. I smelled the alcohol, it hung around him like a second skin. He had been drinking.

"Hey Gee." He slurred once he saw me in the empty living room.

"You've been drinking."

"Mhmm..." He collapsed on the couch next to me. His head on my shoulder, he really stunk.

"Frank, you should go shower." I gagged.

He pouted and stood up, "I dont smell that bad."

"Yes, you do. You smell like alcohol, puke, and blood. Please go shower. Sober down some."

"But Gee, if I get sober I'll remember. Then I will get depressed!" He pouted, throwing his arms in the air like a child.

"Why? What happened?" I was confused, he was fine this morning. Was it me?

"Nothing!" He frowned, looking at the floor, swaying on his feet.

"Your lying Frank."

"And if I am? Why do you even care?" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his small alcohol filled body.

"I do care Frank. Now tell me what makes you depressed, I can fix it!"

He shook his head on my chest, "No you cant! You like somebody! You cant fix it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, wait what?

"What does that have to do with anything Frank?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He yelled. Then I gasped, and he puked up his guts on the floor.

Cliff hangaaa! :D Oh... I needed to make them together soon or I was gonna explode... Hehe...

~Bree


	5. Chapter 5

Love you with every bite (5)

O.O Hallo there! I'm freakin out... FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! I'm writing this on 5/9/11... Which means tomorrow is 5/10/11... WHICH MEEANNSSS TOMORROW IS MY MCR CONCERT! :OOOOOOO... *takes deep breaths* Okay i'm okay... I'M NOT OKAYYYY! x) O_O Ignore me. Heres the chapter my dears... *Starts singing Destroya loudly*

Chapter 5: Pop rocks and Coca Cola?

Frank PoV

I was almost sober by now. Gerard had helped me to the kitchen and made me coffee, after I puked all over the floor. I can't believe I told him about my feelings... I mean damn...

After coffee and some advil he provided I got up without a word to go and shower. I stayed in the shower for a good thirty-five minutes before getting out and pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. I brushed my teeth and hair before opening the door.

But thats when I ran into Gerard and his mouth crashed forcefully on mine. I froze, and he frowned into the kiss, pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, he sounded on the verge of tears. I stared at him for all of three seconds before yanking him back into my arms and pushing my mouth back against his. This time our mouths moved in sync, our hands tangled in the others hair, it was amazing. He was amazing, he tasted like coffee, adding on to the minty aftertaste of my toothpaste.

He pulled away first, and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. I looked up through my eyelashes at him, and leaned my head on his chest, holding him tight.

"I like you too Frankie." He wispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Good, because I really fucking like you." I replied softly, my voice muffled by his light black tee.

"I just met you yesterday... And I already fell for you... This is weird..."

"Romeo and Juliet baby! Well... wouldnt it be Romeo and Romeo for us?" I smiled.

He only chuckled softly, we were still in the hallway so we had to be quiet. But I guess we werent too quiet because there was a cough behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Mikey standing there all awkward and sleepy.

"Finally..." He muttered, laughing at us, "But I would really like to piss so it would be nice if you would, ya know, move?"

Gerard flicked his younger brother off once before giggling and pulling me down the hall. He pushed me into my, sorry our, bedroom, and onto the bed. He kissed me hard on my lips, his tounge tracing my lower lip, asking for permisson to enter, which I granted him.

We made out on the bed for the longest of time before finally pulling apart and hugging each other close. We were as close together as we possibly could on my big queen bed, and I was inhaling as much of his divine (A/N: That word makes me laugh, so I had to use it... hehe diviiinnneeeee...) scent as I could.

"So... Are we boyfriends then?" I asked a while later, he was silently running his fingers through my hair, and trailing his other hand down the length of my back.

"Definitely." He chuckled before placing a sweet kiss on my nose. He was so cute... GAH! I was so lucky... But I still can't but wonder why Carl got so freaked out when I mentioned him the other day... Weird... But that was a talk for another day. All I cared about right now was the beautiful god in the bed beside me.

"I love you." I wispered, it was true! Why not express it!

To my suprise he answered. "I love you too Frankie."

I fell asleep in his warm arms, him snoring softly underneith me.

O_O -WHALLLLLLLEEEEEEE! Hehe *giggles* Short chappie I is sowwwwiii... :OOOO... Im adding this on to the end of the chapter after its done... I just saw MCR last night. And Let me tell you, EVERYTHING is better in person. Frank looked at me and smiled. Gerard looked me in the eye and made a funny face cuz I was laughing. And my mom stood RIGHT next to Mikey outside, and didnt even realize it for a lil bit... It was by far THE BEST day of my life. And PS when Gerard licks his hand, and arms. ITS FUCKING HOT!

~Bree (aka The Sass Master)


	6. Chapter 6

Love You With Every Bite

Hello There Killjoys, MCRmy, and whoever else is reading this. I've been on facebook all morning with my "Face-mum" (Missy) and "Face-Dad" (Gerard). *Laughs* I am such a weirdo! Well... Here you go...

Chapter 6: I Love You (I know sad excuse for a chapter name. Sue me!)

I woke up in my bed, which was unusually hot, sweat was running down my body, and I felt sticky. Quickly I tried to shove off my blanket, but I realized the blanket wasnt the source of the heat. Gerard was basically lying on top of me, his breath hot on the back of my neck, and his also sweaty body pressed tightly against mine.

Carefully, I rolled over in his embrace so I was facing him. He was still sleeping soundly, which made me smile. He looked so cute and innocent as he slept, like he wasnt a vampire who hunted and fed off people.

I brushed a few strands of hair from his face, hooking them behind his ear before resting my hand on the side of his smooth face, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone. He moaned softly in his sleep and I chuckled, kissing his mouth in a tender, sweet kiss.

He shuttered and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hey." Sleep coaxed my voice, making it hoarse and raspy.

He just smiled, I leaned in to give him another kiss but he pulled away. I pouted, tears springing to my eyes. Geez I'm such a girl.

"Y-You dont want to kiss me?"The tears threatened to fall, and his face turned to utter horror.

"Of course I do! But my morning breath would be the kiss of death!" His hand still covered his mouth, and I growled.

"I dont care." I ripped his hand from his mouth and crashed my lips against his. He moaned into my mouth, i took this moment to shove my tongue down his throat-which earned me another moan. He was so fucking sexy, just the look of him turned me on.

He must have been turned on too because i felt something hard poking me in the leg, right where his crotch was. This made me smile into the kiss and break away to strattle him.

"Mmm, you happy Gee?" I teased, licking his lips.

His eyes widened and filled with lust when I said this. He smirked up at me, and I leaned in to kiss him again, not wasting any time with sweetness. Our tongues battled inside the others mouth.

"You're too fucking sexy." He groaned as I nibbled along his collar bone. His hand started to travel down my tattooed chest slowly, seductively, untill it reached the waistband of my boxers (I had shead my pajama bottoms sometime last night, so had he apparently because he only had boxers on too). His hand had just started to slip under the fabric when the door crashed open...

Both our heads snapped to the door, his hand frozen halfway into my boxers. Alicia stood in the doorway eyes wide.

"THERES THIS THING CALLED KNOCKING!" I yelled, and she started giggling. She was like my little sister, and I loved her and all, but damn! Really?

"Sorry. I didnt realize you two would be doing... That." She giggled before winking and shutting the door softly. I could hear her laughing all the way down the hall.

Sighing, he pulled his hand away. I bit my lip.

"Mood kill much?" I chuckled, and climbed off him. He pouted, and tried to pull me back.

"Fwankiee... I want anover kwiss." He said in a baby voice, and I laughed, turning back around to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Another one?" He asked.

"Now, now Gee-bear... Dont get stingy." I smirked, and went to pull on a pair of jeans and a black tee.

"But Frankiee... You give the bestest kissies eber! I cant help but want more."

This made me smile, and give in. Kissing him hard on the mouth for all of ten seconds, before breaking the kiss.

"Later my darling... Later." I winked and danced out the room, leaving him to pout alone.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the small table, they all looked up as I walked in. And started giggling.

"Thanks Licia'." I muttered, a blush sweeping across my cheek bones.

"Any time... Fwankiee..." Alicia laughed... Damn vampire hearing. I glared at them and stalked across the tiled floor to the coffee pot, blushing deeply.

I knew Gerard had walked in when Ray and Mikey yelled, "Awweee if it isnt wittle Gee-Bwear!", which only made my blush a shade lower.

"Oh really? You wanna break out the nick names?" Gerard threatened, I turned around to watch, "Mikey? If I remember correctly you were 'Mommys wittle unicorn'... and Ray? 'Princess Fro Fro'? Or 'Puffy Poodle'?"

I walked around the table to hand Gerard his cup, and he wrapped his arm around me, kissing my temple, "Thanks... _Frankie._"

"Anytime, _Gee-Bear._" We directed our cheesy nicknames at the table who just rolled their eyes and went back to their convorsation.

I was sitting in Gerard's lap, when the doorbell rung. We all sat there, looking at each other, eventually Mikey stood up muttering something that sounded like 'Lazy Bastards', and went to get it.

He came back a moment later, confusion clouding his face. He looked at me, nodding to the door, "Its for you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, and stood up. I kissed Gerard's cheek before peeking my head around the corner to look at the door. To my suprise it was Carl, and he didnt look happy, he didnt exactically look mad either. He looked... Scared...

_Short. Short. Short. Short. SHORT. Chapter. Sorry. Im tired as... Frank... I spent the day with my boyfriend at the ballpark... -_- So. Im sleepy. Goodnight, So Long, Keep It Ugly, Never Stop Running, Always Look Before You Cross The Road, Floss, ect... Bai!  
><em> 

_-Bree The Sass Master _


	7. Chapter 7

_Love You With Every Bite_

_._. I had a really bad urge to write frerard. Im watching the sixth sense. bout a boy who sees ghosts and stuff. Its good. But I needed to write. So Here ya go :DD_

_Chapter 7: Hide-n-go seek_

"Carl?" I frowned, what was he doing here.

"Frank. I need to talk to you. Please. Outside?" He said, his voice shaking, and his eyes never looking in one place too long.

"erm... Sure..." I stepped into the hall, following him out the door.

"I-Is... Are you... I-Is Gerard W-Way... Did h-he come back?" He stuttered, pacing on the sidewalk infront of me.

"Yeah... He's here, whats your deal with him? He's fine, Carl. I swear."

"No... No... No... This isnt good... Oh no..." He didnt seem to be talking to me anymore. Suddenly he was gone, he ran at top speed away from here.

"uhm... okay then..." I shook my head slightly, before walking back inside.

"hey babe. Who was that?" Gerard asked, walking into the foyer with a lollypop in his mouth.

"Guy that owns the coffee shop I go to... No biggie."


End file.
